


Paging Dr. Melendez...

by Megeen1602



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Post-3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megeen1602/pseuds/Megeen1602
Summary: ... to the Chief of Surgery’s office,” the intercom sounded through the entire hospital.Catalyst: Melendez is interviewing for jobs at other hospitals
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Paging Dr. Melendez...

“Paging Dr. Melendez to the Chief of Surgery’s office,” the intercom sounded through the entire hospital.

Morgan, Park, and Claire looked at their boss and then at each other furtively. By now, everyone was well aware that Dr. Melendez and Dr. Lim had broken up, but even if they didn’t have personal history, being called to the chief’s office via page was never a good thing.

Shawn looked straight at Melendez, or rather right past him, but even he didn’t say anything.

Melendez knew what this was likely about. Taking meetings at competing hospitals never stayed hidden for long, and he hadn’t exactly tried to hide it. He could do without being called to her office so publicly though, as if he was being reprimanded; though maybe he was. This conversation wasn’t going to be pretty, but they’d had worse…

All his residents were looking at him with open curiosity now, which he chose to ignore. “You have work to do. We need a way to remove that tumor without damaging any arteries.” He looked at his watch, not even to check the time, just to do something. “I’ll be back.”

“Good luck,” Browne said cautiously, and the other residents looked at each other and at him again. He gave them his best raised eyebrow, pointlessly telling them to mind their own business, and headed to the elevator.

He could feel a lot of hospital staff stare at him on the way to the elevator. That was probably the downside to announcing their relationship so publicly. But at the time, they had agreed that that moment of affectionate unprofessionalism would be the easiest way for them to avoid people whispering behind their backs for days until they figured it out for sure.

He pressed the button to the top floor in the elevator, which was thankfully empty.

* * *

Earlier that day

“Thanks for letting me know,” Aoki said into the phone, took a deep breath and went looking for Glassman. She could’ve gone straight to Dr. Lim, but given how delicate the situation was, talking to the director seemed the better course of action.

“Ms. Aoki what brings you to my humble clinic, or are you freelancing as Ms. McDoogle again?” Dr. Glassman quipped when she entered his office.

“Dr. Melendez is actively seeking new jobs at other hospitals in the area. Do you know anything about this?” matter of fact as always.

“First I hear of this,” Glassman looked at her incredulous. He took his glasses off and reflected for a moment. “It doesn’t make sense. Melendez wouldn’t leave. Sure, his attitude can be difficult, but there’s a reason he didn’t leave St. Bonaventure after he finished his residency here. He could’ve written his own ticket, and I’m sure he’s had many opportunities to move on since then.”

“All I know is that General called me to see if there was an issue with him that they should be aware of, and then I confirmed with Presp. He’s interviewed with both of them.” Maybe it didn’t make sense, but the evidence pointed in one direction.

“It’s up to your Chief of Surgery to talk with him—it’s her department," Aoki pointed out, and recognition flashed in Glassman’s eyes as the coin dropped. “But given that he is one of our greatest assets, it might be prudent for you to talk to him. I don’t think I have to stress just how much we can’t afford to lose him.”

“Yeah,” Glassman replied in his most duh-manner.

“Do you know why he might be wanting to leave,” she asked. She had heard the rumors about Dr. Melendez and Dr. Lim and, like anyone would, figured that that had something to do with this situation. But she also hoped her doctors had more sense and professionalism than to get involved in interpersonal squabbles. Just in that moment, Glassman’s wife/office manager knocked on the door and poked her head in without waiting for a response.

“Patients are getting impatient. You have three waiting for you in different exam rooms,” Aoki wasn’t used to anyone interrupting her and she looked at Glassman to see what how he would react.

Apparently, he’d gotten used to situations like this because he didn’t seem fazed. “Thank you, I’ll be right out,” he replied and turned back to Aoki, who cocked her head, which he tactfully ignored. “I will talk with Dr. Lim later today and figure this out.”

He was seriously dismissing her, which was a new experience for the chairwoman, but then again, she was the one who had asked him to come back to St. Bonaventure, so she had given him the upper hand, something she had been careful not to do in the past.

* * *

On his way to the examination room, Glassman stopped by his wife’s desk.

“I need you to block off 20-30 minutes of my time today to meet with Dr. Lim, and then can you contact her to let her know?”

“Aaron, you have patients back to back today,” Debbie pushed back predictably.

“I know,” he replied calmly, trying to not take his frustration out on her. “It’s important though. Maybe during my lunch break. Could you ask her, please?”

“Is everything OK, Aaron?” she pressed.

“We might lose one of our best surgeons, so not exactly, but I hope we can get Melendez to stay.”

“Are you going to offer him more money? Or a promotion?” she wondered, knowing that her husband was mostly concerned that when money issues arose in the hospital, the clinic would likely be the first to suffer.

“I suspect that it’s not money he wants,” he sighed cryptically. “Please reach out to Dr. Lim for me, Debbie,” and on second thought, “but don’t tell her what it’s about yet.”

She nodded and looked at the chart in front of her. “You have three patients done with pre-exams and ready for you in rooms 5, 1 and 4, in that order. Should I tell them to hold on or are you ready for them?” She passed him the patient files.

“I’ll do it now,” he sighed wearily and started to review the charts. No use in worrying about Melendez when he had to focus on his patients, but the issue didn’t stray far from his mind all morning.

* * *

Fortunately, Glassman had finished a good chunk of his lunch by the time Dr. Lim sat down in front of him in the cafeteria. The place was probably not ideal to have a delicate conversation like this, but it was probably more casual than calling her into his office.

“How are you doing Dr. Glassman?” Dr. Lim asked politely.

“Good, good,” he sighed and decided against exchanging pleasantries. “Are you aware that Dr. Melendez is taking interviews with General and Presbyterian, and I assume other hospitals as well?” he asked point blank. Dr. Lim always preferred directness so he might as well rip off that band aid.

“Interviews for what?” she was pretty sure she knew for what from the way Glassman was talking, but she was not someone to jump to conclusions, or at least she didn’t use to be.

“Job interviews,” Glassman replied, stunning Dr. Lim. “General surgeon positions, as far as I’m aware.”

“He hasn’t talked to me about that,” Dr. Lim admitted quietly. “But I guess he probably wouldn’t talk to me about that right now.” She was trying very hard not to feel betrayed. It wasn’t her place anymore, but she couldn’t help it either. Neil leaving was never even up for debate, not while they were together and never before that. Even when Jessica broke off their engagement, he stayed, and she eventually left. “Are you really sure?” she pressed.

“As sure as I can be without asking him directly, which I will do, if I have to, but this is your department so it’s apropos that you to talk to your surgeons.” He was stating the obvious. “Now, I don’t think I have to tell you that St. Bonaventure can’t afford to lose him, especially given the most recent kafuffle with Dr.’s Han and Andrews. You did an excellent job bringing Andrews back in, but the fallout from Dr. Melendez leaving would be tremendous.” He left this hanging in the air.

Having no illusions about hospital politics, Dr. Lim understood the insinuation that this would reflect badly on her as Chief of Surgery, but she was too numb to care about her career right then. The prospect of Neil leaving and not being able to see him anymore—as much as the couple of weeks had hurt—didn’t sit right with her. She had broken up with him, hoping they could salvage their careers, their working relationship and even their friendship. It’s become abundantly clear that the latter was not an option, and that hurt like hell. But if he left, she didn’t know why they broke up in the first place. The pain she’d put them through felt utterly pointless.

“It should go without saying,” Glassman pulled her out of her thoughts, “but I feel I have to point this out: A shouting match like the one in the ER a couple weeks ago, is absolutely out of the question.”

“Of course,” Lim looked mortified that he would even bring this up, but Glassman wasn’t done.

“In addition to being unprofessional, I think either of you losing your cool would be counterproductive to this situation,” he remarked as kindly as possible, trying to take pity on her. And after another beat, “Are you sure you don’t want me to talk to Dr. Melendez?”

She considered this for a moment, as he knew she would, because she was a good strategic thinker. “No, I,” she steeled herself, “I’ll talk with him. I don’t know if I can sway him, if he’s already made up his mind, but I’ll do my best.”

“I doubt his mind is made up. Dr. Melendez can certainly be full of himself at times, but he’s not prone to deception. And if anyone can sway him, it’ll be you. If I thought me talking to him would make a difference, I would insist on doing it myself, but I think we both know that that’s not what this is about.”

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Lim apologized sincerely. How had they so completely messed up?

“I won’t say, it’s not your fault. Both of yours,” he replied. “But I’m also well aware that we don’t have control over our feelings, only our actions, and even that control is flimsy at best,” he trailed off, remembering his recent bouts with out-of-control feelings. “Just know that if you do want me to take over or require my help in any other way, I’m here. Just tell my assistant to patch you through.”

“You mean your wife?” Dr. Lim quipped.

Glassman missed a beat and then replied in his best faux-stern voice, “Dr. Melendez has not had the best influence on you.” But inside he was kind of amused. Dr. Lim had always been highly focused and dedicated ever since he met her, committed to become the best she could be, but as a result she was sometimes too severe. Being around Dr. Melendez had certainly filed off her more serious edges.

“I apologize, Dr. Glassman,” she said sincerely.

“It’s alright,” he responded. “In the grand scheme of things, I think you’ve had a good influence on him. Now you just gotta let the good aspects of him, influence you too, not just his tendency for insubordination.”

Dr. Lim seemed surprised at this tacit endorsement of their relationship, “Thank you.”

“Good luck, Dr. Lim,” Glassman got up, took his empty tray and left Dr. Lim at the table. He wasn’t exactly good at relinquishing control over his hospital and staff, but he knew that Melendez would likely knuckle down if anyone other than her tried to convince him to stay.

* * *

Back to present...

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I’m not sure if I’ll continue/finish this, unless the writing bug bites me again, which it has a lot with these two recently. But I don’t actually have a full or compelling conversation between Lim and Melendez in mind, but if anyone reading this has some ideas…


End file.
